Mine's Bigger
by Damaged Ghost of an Angel
Summary: Dark and Krad are talking behind closed doors. Satoshi and Daisuke are listening. Is what they hear really what they think it is?


Summary: Dark and Krad are talking behind closed doors. Satoshi and Daisuke are listening. Is what they hear really what they think it is?

***

"Hey Krad!" Dark's voice cuts through the wooden door, making Daisuke jump as he walks past the room where the two angels are sitting.

Krad's voice follows, dry and humorless as always. "What Mousy?"

"Mine's bigger!" Dark's voice is prideful and laughing.

Daisuke drops to the floor with a thud that neither of the angels seem to notice.

"Really? I think mine is." Krad replies, matter-of-factly.

Satoshi comes up, looking down at Daisuke, still sitting on the floor. "Daisuke?"

"Oh. . .hi Satoshi-sama."

"What _are_ you doing on the floor?" Satoshi asks, looking from the boy to the door. "And why is this door shut?"

"Um. . .listen to the conversation on the other side of that door." Daisuke points to the door.

"I'm tellin' you, Krad. Mine's bigger."

"No. I'm taller than you, therefore, mine must be bigger."

"You're crazy. You're not taller than I am!" Dark's voice is starting to sound angry.

Satoshi blinks and joins Daisuke on the floor. "What are they talking about?"

"I don't know!" Daisuke whines. "And I'm not sure I _want_ to know!"

The voices on the other side of the door escalate, Dark almost shouting, Krad's voice soft, but firm.

"Damnit, Krad, how tall are you anyway?"

"6'0"."

"WHAT!? How'd you get that tall?" Dark's yell rattles the door.

"I'm special." Krad's voice is prideful and smirking.

"You wear high heels."

"Liar."

"Whatever. I'm 5'8", so you have to be about the same size."

"Hmph. I'm still bigger."

"Fine. Damnit. Go get a damn tape measure. We'll measure and see."

"Fine." There is a creak as Krad stands from whatever he's been sitting on. His light footsteps trail towards the door, then stop. "Are you sure, Mousy? This might embarrass you."

"Move."

Daisuke and Satoshi use the slight pause to scramble from the door into the adjoining room. They can hear Krad walking down the hall, then come back. After he walks into the room, the door shuts again.

"All right, Mousy. Let's see it."

"Fine." Dark's voice is pouting.

Everything is silent for a few moments, then Krad's voice breaks through the door, smirking. "Heh. Told you."

"DAMNIT!" A thud follows the curse, making the wall rattle. "I want to measure again."

"If you want."

Satoshi and Daisuke stare at each other, then they stand, running into the next room. Krad and Dark look up as they burst in. Satoshi and Daisuke stop dead in their tracks when they see the strange sight before their young eyes.

"I've seen a lot of odd stuff, but this beats it all." Daisuke says softly.

"I agree." Satoshi agrees.

Dark is sitting backwards on a chair, his wings spread to full length, Krad behind him with a measuring tape, measuring out how long his wingspan is. "Hi Dai."

"D. . .Dark? Wha. . .what are you doing?" Daisuke asks, stunned by the strange sight.

"Seeing who has a bigger wing span. Krad seems to think his is bigger." Dark replies, his voice dry.

"Mine is almost 16 feet wide. Mousy's here is 12. I win." Krad replies, no emotion in his voice, as always.

Satoshi blinks, then bursts out laughing. "Daisuke, we've been had."

Daisuke pauses, then joins Satoshi in laughing. "Satoshi-sama, you're right!"

Krad and Dark stare at the two laughing boys, then look back at each other, completely confused.

Dark glowers. "What the hell is so funny?"

"Yes. What is humorous to you two?" Krad adds, one blond eyebrow arched.

"You-" Satoshi starts, then stops, overcome with laughter.

"And Dark-" Daisuke continues.

"And your conversation-"

"About your wingspans-"

"It sounded completely-"

"Wrong!" Both the boys shout at the same time.

The angels stare at each other again, then a small grin crosses Dark's face. "You know, Krad, if you think about it, it probably did sound wrong."

Krad pauses, then smiles as well. "You're right, Mousy. That's rare, but you're right."

"Hey!" Dark starts, then forgets the insult, cracking up, dissolving into laughter with the rest of the room.

"I guess, you can't assume anything about what you hear in this home." Krad states, calming his laughter.

Dark nods. "You're right."

They look at the two boys, both still laughing.

"Well. . . at least we're good for a laugh." Dark smiles.

"True." Krad agrees. "And Mousy?"

"Yeah?"

"Mine's bigger.

* * *

So. . . what did you think? I know it's odd. First D-N-Angel fic too, so be nice. And sorry. It's like 3:49 am. . . and I'm wide awake. R&R if you liked it!!


End file.
